TF2 Freaks
The TF2 Freaks, also known as TF2 Monsters (or GMod Monsters if made only in Garry's Mod) are bizarre creatures with incredible abilities that are made by various YouTube users from all around the world using the Team Fortress 2 models as the base. Their history began with their debut on 31 December 2008. , Seeman, Weaselcake. From bottom left to bottom right: Christian Brutal Sniper, Painis Cupcake, BLU Vagineer.]] Characteristics While their appearance is often similar to the bog standard mercenaries of Team Fortress 2, TF2 Monsters are usually highly avoided by them for several reasons: most of them frequently exhibit their inhuman nature and special powers by bringing demise to the people around them (Painis Cupcake and Vagineer are infamous because of this). However, some Monsters will only attack if provoked or directly confronted (for example, Weaselcake), and others are actually rather friendly and well-mannered (such as Polite Spy or Intelligent Heavy). Although, between the TF2 Monsters themselves it is a different story: some are actually minions of another (Snyphurr is the best known example), others hold an intense rivalry between each other (like Sewer Medic and Heavydile, both rulers of watery places), but some are also genuine friends, always lending a hand when necessary (Ninjineer and Heavy Sumo Guy, inseparable friends). Most of the TF2 Monsters' origin in the TF2 Freak World is a mystery. Some, such as Soldine, have an arguably reasonable origin. Others are mutants or gene-splicing experiments, while some apparently came from another universe or dimension. And then there are the humans, with strange equipment, excellent fitness and/or unique skills who are considered TF2 Freaks too. Freak or Monster? There is a significant difference between these two terms when speaking of TF2-related creatures. A TF2 Freak would be something that can be hardly conceivable in real life, like for example Christian Brutal Sniper, since he does not have any overtly unrealistic powers. A TF2 Monster is something inconceivable in any realistic way, such as Weaselcake's misshapen posture and his various supernatural abilities. Recognition Reception is very important for TF2 Freaks. Like any fictional characters they may be well-designed and popular or ill-conceived and ridiculed. The former usually succeed to become known, established characters who feature in several or more videos. The latter frequently are barely acknowledged and likely to sink into oblivion. This wiki deals only with TF2 Freaks who are approved by the community. Poorly designed or obscure characters are generally unworthy of mention, and for good reason. List of known TF2 Freaks This is a list which includes recognized TF2 Freaks arranged in an alphabetical order: A *Aberrants *Abstract Spy *Ainis Cupcake *Anuspy *Ape Heavy *Armeni *Ass Pancakes *Assbox *Assassin Sect B *Behemoth *Bellatrix *Blind Femscout *Blockgineer *BLU Gentlemanly Demo *BLU Nnnngh Sniper *BLU Pyrogun *Bluster Blaster Sentry *Buddhist Murder Pyro *Bob and Bob *Bomb Bear C *Caberneer *Campoman *Captain Demoman *Cave Heavy *Cheese Scout *Christian Brutal Sniper *Climber *Commander Bot *Cornish Game Spy *Crack Cupcake *Crazy Machine *Creepy Medic *Cremapyro *Crotch Sniper *Crouton Haircut *Cryo *CyborHeavy *CyborMedic *Cyborneer *CyborPyro *CyborScout *Cyborsniper *CyborSoldier *CyborSpy D *Dangerous Bacon *Deed Goy *Deemomeeng *Demopan *Demo Samedi *Dennis *Destroyer *Dick Sandvich *Dic Soupcan *Disciples *Disco Heavy *Doc Jarate *DoomSpy *Doppelganger *Dr. Melon *Dr. Noooo *Dr. Oktoberfest *Dr. Schadenfreude *Dr. Teeem *Dragh Vundabar *Dream Demoman *Drunk Monk E *Edo Soldier *Energineer *Engina *EnGeR *Erzengel F *Fadkiller *FaG Scout *Fat Spy *Fiammetta *Flyper *Fratman *Friendly Scout G *GAYPENIS *Gentlemanly Demo *Gentlespy *Ghost *God Cow *Golem *Gravy Guitarman H *Handsome Rogue *Heavybine *Heavydile *Heavy Sumo Guy *Heeboo *Hippo Scout *Hoomba I *Icy Spy *Infected Germedic *Infierno *Intelligent Heavy *Interesting Spy *Intoxicated Soldier *Iris J *Jane Doe *Jarate Cake Dick *J.D Aussie *Johann Van Windhoek K *Karate Scout *Karate Sniper and his Pupil *Karma Soldier *Kickass Engineer *Kid Friendly Heavy *King Caberface *Knivehand L *LavaSpy *Lord DeGroot M *Madic *Magic Mann *Magician Heavy *Maggot Gear *Major Scout Guy *Mann of Mystery *Mastermind *Master Piss *Medibird *Medizard *MeeM *Men of Mystery *Mender *Mischievous Medic *Moodic *Mundyfly *Mutated Burger N *Necromanncer *New Weapon *Nightmare Medic *Ninja Spy *Ninjineer *Nnnngh Sniper *Nuclear Scout O *Oddball Heevy *Odd Engie *Odd Scout *Official Heavy *Old Bloke *Orangeman P *Painis Cupcake *Painis Vagicake *Paintraingineer *Pancake Man *Panoman *Pencer *Piegineer *Piro *Piss Cakehole *Polish Soldier *Polite Spy *Pootis Bird *Pootis-MAN *Popin Dumbell *Porkgineer *Potatoneer *Private Funnyman *Professor Pyrowise *Pumpkin Soldier *Pygas *Pyre *Pyrogun *Pystrich Q R *Rabic *Radioscout *Razor *Reaper *Rex *Robosol *Robot Engie *RubberFruit *Rusty S *Samurai Demo *Samyro *Santa Soldier *Savior *Scaosh *Schniper *Scombine *Scout.exe *Scoutit *Scunt *Scurry Scrumpy *Scuttlebucket *SeaSpy *Seeldier *Seeman *Sentinel *Sergai *Sewer Medic *Sgt. Chucklenuts *Shogun Heavy *Shriek *Silent Strike *Skinny Spy *Slender Mann *Slender Spaps *Snipe *Snyphurr *Sodeanator *Sodic *Soiled Diaper Station *Soldier Drones *Soldine *Solgineer *Soljah *Soul Scout *Soupcock Porkpie *Spanner *Spencer Pootis *Spengineer *Sphai *Spycrab *Spiritual Demoman *Spoy *Spy and Spy *Spy Krueger *Spy of Influence *Spyper *Spyvich *Staregineer *StarEngineer *Stealth Keg *Stu Pidface *Stupid Heavy T *Team Killer *Team ZOM *Teivel *Tella *TelroSpy *The Agreeable Soldier *The Blightcaller *The Doctor *The Poot Troop *The Shades *Thieving BLU Soldier *Tone Soldier *TROLLSCOUT *Troopers *Typewriter *Twitch U *Uncle Crusty *Undead Stoner Scouts V *Vagineer **The Beta Vagineer **The Bugler **The Evolved Vagineer **The Gunslinger **The Mastermind **Mssnor **The Original Vagineer **Sphai's Summoner *Vagipyro *Vagispy *Vent Scout W *Warrior *Weaselcake *Weaselpie *Wrench Spy X *XanderKage Y Z *Zombie in a Box Trivia *Vagineer is by far the oldest proper TF2 Monster - he had first appeared in a YouTube video on 31 December 2008, even though he was not properly identified and developed until several months later. Nevertheless, it was Painis Cupcake's epochal debut on 9 January 2010 which inspired the creation of a multitude of other TF2 Freaks. *Even though Spycrab was introduced 6 July 2008, about 6 months before Vagineer, he is not considered the oldest because his nature as a proper TF2 Monster is dubious. *There have been several attempts to establish a TF2 Freak ranking based on their combat power. However, given their capricious nature and extremely varied reception it is virtually impossible to create a fully objective ranking. *There are approximately 270 recognised TF2 Monsters. Category:Content Category:Terminology